lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fingolfin Feanor
Fingolfin Feanor is the son of Fingon, and Anaire Feanor making him a member of the ancient House Feanor. Fingon Feanor would lead his sons - forgoing the Lordship of the House of Feanor and giving up being Prince of Cothique to his younger borther Finarfin Feanor - in order to travel eastward to Mordor where he fought with the Numenorians in trying to stop Mordor, but they failed and were massacred outside of Tol-Durthang at the Second Battle of Tol-Durthang with Fingon losing two of his children and sending the rest back to Ulthuan with a vow to never return to Mordor. Ethirien Gilrio would lead a small force of High Elves to Europe during the Downfall of Numeron and led her forces to the mouth of Mordor where she confronted her ancient lover Sauron and tricked him into withdrawing from his plans of destructions for a time, but eventually even Sauron's love for her could not stop his evil and she was forced to escape with the aid of Fingolfin Feanor of whom she fell in love with following. Following her return to Ulthuan she would withdraw from the politics at hand, but was forced constantly on the move as Sauron now knowing she was alive sent endless agents to try and find her, but she was able to constantly evade his agents and over this period she had several children with Fingolfin. History Early History Vow of Fingon Following the defeat of the army of Numeron against Mordor during the Second Battle of Tol-Durthang the forces of Numeron would retreat within the fortress itself and Fingon would prepare to do the same but before he did he took his five remaining children to the foothills of Mount Doom, and would have them make the Vow of Fingon. The vow basically drove all of the sons of Fingon to work without end towards the destruction of Sauron, and all of his work, and it would be in this regard that he commanded all of his sons outside of Fingolfin to leave Mordor and return to the lands of the Elves and try to raise support against Sauron. Downfall of Numeron Main Article : Downfall of Numenor Weakeness of the the Dark Lord Ethirien Gilrio would lead a small force of High Elves to Europe during the Downfall of Numeron and led her forces to the mouth of Mordor where she confronted her ancient lover Sauron and tricked him into withdrawing from his plans of destruction for a time, but eventually even Sauron's love for her could not stop his evil and she was forced to escape with the aid of Fingolfin Feanor of whom she fell in love with following. On the Run Following her return to Ulthuan she would withdraw from the politics at hand, but was forced constantly on the move as Sauron now knowing she was alive sent endless agents to try and find her, but she was able to constantly evade his agents and over this period she had several children with Fingolfin. Family Members House of Feanor.jpg|Finwe Feanor - Grand Father|link=Finwe Feanor Relationships Sauron See Also : Sauron Ethirien Gilrio See Also : Ethirien Gilrio Category:High Elf Category:Elf Category:People Category:People of Ulthuan Category:House of Feanor